Gypsy Meets Lauhinian
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Amio is curious about the students at Ever After High, but he is still wary. Can they prove to him that they can be friends with him? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Amio, and Esmero. :) **

**Ever After High belongs to its respective owners. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. :)**

* * *

**Gypsy Meets Lauhinian**

"C'mere…I don't bite," Esmero chuckled, now seeing Amio looking at him curiously from the rafters. Amio was just visiting Apple and Cerise and Esmero had just walked in. Amio had jumped up to the rafters in surprise, still learning about humans. He had gotten braver over the years, but still was one of the most shy of the brothers!

"Amio, come on down," Apple smiled.

"Yeah. He doesn't bite," Cerise giggled. Lizzie walked in as well and saw Amio. The three had heard Jocu mention his brothers so when others like him visited from time to time, they were not afraid. Amio had just met them that very day, so he was still somewhat wary.

"Lizzie, this is Amio. He came to bring us some treats from Jocu," Cerise smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Amio. You're a brother of Jocu, hmm?" she grinned.

"Yes, I am." Amio smiled shyly.

"And he WON'T come down," Esmero chuckled, now looking up at the rafters. "Come on…surely you're not afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of any human!" Amio retorted.

"Then come down," Esmero smirked, now getting on the bed and motioning for the girls to follow him.

"What's he up to?" Lizzie asked.

"I have no idea, but Esmero is full of surprises." Cerise laughed.

"And who is this Jocu?" Esmero asked Amio. Amio only smirked and pointed behind him.

"Him." Came the low response. Esmero turned and saw a large red being leaning against the wall and it wiggled its eyebrows playfully.

"I am Prince Jocu. It is nice to meet you, Esmero. And please…do not mind Amio; he can be shy at times," Jocu grinned, now coming forward.

"I'm not shy, either!" Amio said, now his tail puffing in frustration.

"Then come down, Amio," Esmero chuckled, now jumping on the bed and leaping up. He almost grabbed Amio's tail, but Amio pulled back. Esmero pouted a bit and then turned and saw Jocu behind him.

"Allow me." Jocu winked, now bounding up the wall and grabbing Amio. Amio squealed in laughter as Jocu began tickling his waist and sides and soon the two of them landed on the bed. The others then gathered around them and smiled at the new beings in their midst.

"It is nice to meet you both. Wow…you must be the beings that Cerise and Lizzie were talking about. Remarkable," Esmero said in awe, now looking at the Lauhinian princes.

"Why, thank you. It is nice to meet you as well," Jocu smiled, now leaning over and letting the young teen touch his tail. But Esmero hesitated, unsure if it was appropriate to touch a Lauhinian's tail.

"Go on…," Amio coaxed.

"Yes, I will not bite you," Jocu cooed, now letting his tail gently wrap around Esmero's wrist. Esmero began to gently massage it and that made the brothers smile. It felt good to have a great tail rub.

"You two are definitely getting along," Cerise smiled.

"Well I do want them to trust me…just like someone else in this room," he said, now glancing at her. Knowing he meant that he wanted her to remove her hood, Cerise looked away uncertainly.

"Cerise, you can trust us," Esmero said calmly. Jocu looked at her from behind the new teen and spoke to her telepathically.

"Do what you feel most comfortable." He said.

"But Jocu…they may laugh at me or be angry that I held this in for so long," she replied.

"They won't if they're your real friends," Jocu replied.

"Maybe one day…just…now right now," she said, now feeling overwhelmed. Jocu nodded and gave a smile of understanding.

"We understand." He said.

Once their conversation was over with, the teens all noticed Amio gently sniffing Esmero's face and around him. The youngest prince was now curious about the new teen in their midst.

"I suppose you're okay," Amio winked, now giving Esmero a noogie and making him laugh.

"Glad you approve!" Esmero laughed, now breaking free and tackling Amio to the bed. Jocu then felt Cerise jump on him and he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Love you," she whispered.

"And I love you, my little one," he soothed, now kissing her head affectionately. He then turned and saw Apple and Lizzie looking at them fondly. "Come you two…there's plenty of room in my arms."

And with that, he outstretched three of them! Apple giggled and ran over and he caught her and cuddled her. Once he had her, he then waited for Lizzie.

"Lizzie~, you know better than to keep me waiting," Jocu crooned.

"Yeah, come on!" Esmero called, now getting off of Amio.

"Guys, I wish I could stay, but I have some more homework to do. My project is due tomorrow," Lizzie said, but then she saw Jocu's tail extend and wrap around her fast like a snake! "HEY!"

"No excuses. We will take care of your project later. Come…rest with us," Jocu commanded gently. Lizzie rolled her eyes; Jocu's persistence was legendary. If he wanted something, you clearly weren't going anywhere til he got it. Once Lizzie was in his arms too, the red behemoth gently licked the top of their heads affectionately and Amio gently rubbed against Esmero. The peaceful motions made all four teens fall asleep as the brothers watched over them.

"You know…I think I like Ever After High," Amio smiled.

"As do, I brother….as do I," Jocu smiled, now watching the teens go deeper into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Ever After High and the mischievousness of my brothers just seem to go together! XD Long Live Fluffiness! **

**To guestsurprise: Long Live Fluffiness! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
